Never did I imagine
by Midesko
Summary: Kevin never imagined that the 15 year old kid would belong to him and him alone. Major lemon


Never in the mutants life did he ever imagine something would actually go his way. He had his car, a place to crash and his most favorite... Ben.

The younger little brunette with the green eyes that held every emotion possible. The sweet, clever little punk that was now his. He didn't really remember how it happened but now he had one hand on the youngers neck and the other traveling under his black shirt.

They'd been doing these things in Ben's room for a few weeks now, no one knew and they didn't really mind that. Kevin had only gotten as far as taking Ben's shirt off before since Ben would always chicken out and stop him, but this time Ben seemed all to ready for this today. The brunette was pulling on Kevin's shirts urging the raven to remove them at once of course Kevin was more interested in removing Ben's clothes instead.

The little moans and noises that escaped from Ben's throat only while their tongues fought one encouraged Kevin more and more, his hands had successfully removed the shirt that hid his slender but well formed body and they were now focused on the zipper of the jeans. That annoying little piece of metal that was keeping him from what he wanted wasn't going to be in his way tonight, he was going for a home run this time.

Ben was beginning to think that they should tell Gwen, after all she was good with secrets and he was almost sure that she knew from the way that Ben and Kevin's clothes and hair would be a bit ruffled whenever she returned from a bathroom break or to get them something to eat from a fast food joint. Ben was hoping that Kevin would be the one to tell her so he would seem more innocent then the elder. Of course these thoughts weren't running through his mind at the time the only words that were going through right now was either_ 'Nnn Kevin!'_ or_ 'Why wont his God damn shirts come off?!'_

Kevin smirked as Ben finally managed to take his shirts off and his arms were wrapped around the elders neck. Pulling away only to breathe and mutter a few moans and groans they were already farther then they'd ever been with each other.

Ben being the innocent little fifteen year old virgin had almost no idea what he was supposed to do he was great full that Kevin however, did. His pants were somehow already halfway across the blue room and Kevin had pinned him down on his bed and Ben noticed that Kevin's pants were missing too.

Kevin had learned that Ben's parents would go out ever Friday and Sunday. Where? Pssh who cares? It just meant that he could always come over and... _entertain_ the younger.

They were both trapped in their own world so neither heard the front door close nor did they hear the footsteps the were headed upstairs towards Ben's room. They also didn't hear the voice announcing it's presence before knocking on the door.

"Hey Ben your mom wanted me to- Kevin?! Ben?! I-I sorry!!" Gwen opened the door to find Ben pinned down by Kevin, both missing all but their boxers. Kevin was unfazed and his face read **'Get out, I'm busy...Now!'** And Ben was hiding his face with his hands. She closed the door and ran down the stairs and out of the house. It's not like she was upset, it was more like surprised and she didn't want to interrupt them. She could just yell at Kevin for taking Ben's innocence later.

"Kevin we should-!"

"No, I ain't done with you yet." He interrupted his lover and continued by brushing his hand over Ben's growing erection.

Ben's grip on Kevin's back tightened as a wave of pleasure rushed over him from the brief contact.

"Now do you want to continue?" Kevin had a rather smug look on his face and all Ben could do was nod.

"I thought so." The ravens index finger made small light circles at the tip of his youngers member, the cloth from the boxers were slowly becoming damp from the pre-cum that escaped.

Kevin figured that he teased the brunette enough and he grabbed the hem of the boxers and slid them off only to have Ben close his legs embarrassed of his form.

"Q-Quit staring Kevin!" Ben moved around a bit and Kevin just chuckled and removed the rest of his clothing, he leaned his face in close to the brunettes and smirked.

"I can do what ever I want to Benjy, you're mine after all." Ben hid his face with his hands again.

"Shut up Kevin."

"Hey, hey, look at me Benny." The younger moved his fingers to look at the raven with one eye.

"What?"

"I love you." Ben hid his face again and turned several shades of red.

"I love you too..."

"Then open your damn legs." Ben reluctantly did as he was told after muttering something along the lines of "My boyfriends a jerk..."

Kevin dismissed the words and kissed Ben once before moving his head to lick and nip at his youngers neck while his hands moved along his sides. He received pleasured moans from his green eyed lover as his hands teased and rubbed his nipples.

"K-Keviiin..." Even when Ben had done this sort of thing to himself it didn't feel as good as this did with Kevin and they barely started, he wondered how much better it was going to feel soon.

After the way Kevin heard Ben calling out his name he was fully turned on and he had to stop himself from just taking the kid now. He pulled Ben onto his lap much to the youngers embarrassment and liked his index finger.

"Wh-what are you going to do now Kevin?"

"This might hurt."

"Wha- Ahh!" Ben dug his blunt nails into Kevin's back as the first finger entered him. It moved slowly inside him for awhile before another was pushed into him too. Kevin apologized and moved his digits around more.

"Aaahh." Ben relaxed more as Kevin's fingers hit something inside of him that gave him a new pleasure. Oh yeah, this was much better then doing it alone.

Kevin's warm breath against his neck caused shivers to go down his spine, he felt a bit selfish, here he was getting all these feelings and Kevin was doing all the work. Ben shyly licked the elders jawline and sucked on a spot on his neck. When he received a pleased groan from Kevin his actions became bolder, his hands traveled down his chest and he brushed by the ravens erection. He became more excited as his boyfriend gave another low groan.

The pain that Ben first encountered when Kevin put his protruding fingers in had subsided and he found him self bucking his hips trying to take in more. Anything for that feeling he got every time a finger would hit the smooth bump. He moved his hand that was on Kevin's dick and pumped him at a faster rate hoping that the elder would catch on and move into him faster.

This was just about all Kevin could take, he had to do this now. His member was wet enough and the saliva he used to prepare Ben was still there, it was more than enough to really start.

"Here we go Benjy." Kevin grabbed onto the youngers hips and moved him slowly and smoothly to let his small body take him in.

"Nnn!... K-Kevin!" Ben groaned as the fingers were replaced with the much larger organ. This however, felt even better, sure it hurt a bit more then before but it was some kind of sadistically wonderful pleasure which only increased as Kevin's calloused hand grabbed onto his erection and began moving up and down the slick member.

Despite the stretching and foreplay, Ben was so tight, not that Kevin was complaining... This was better then any time before, he couldn't even remember who he was with before, all the voices and faces had turned into Ben awhile ago. That boy was the only thing that consumed his thoughts. He was like a drug that you could never quit, but instead of getting sick from it, it only made you better. And Ben was all his. No one else could touch him, hug him, kiss him, love him, or fuck him. Only Kevin. And knowing this seemed to get Kevin off in the worst ways.

He pushed into the younger faster and harder, his hand also increasing in speed, Ben's arms were around Kevin's neck and his lips were on the elders lips kissing with fury, passion, lust and love. Their tongues colliding and moving back and forth, teeth bumping, and hair pulling.

This was the single most hottest thing either had ever done, the pumping, the grinding the fury and everything else. Ben could get used to this every night.

Pulling away to breathe and pant Ben moved against Kevin trying to hit that spot harder and faster. Kevin was pleased at the amount of effort the younger put in. He sped up their pace and grinded into him harder and his hand gripped Ben's member harder and moved quicker.

"K-Kevin s-somethings gonna!" Ben was now moving as fast as his body would allow him to.

"Sh-it Ben." Kevin groaned and matched the youngers speed with more force. Ben moaned once more as he came into Kevin's hand the spasming muscles inside Ben tightened around the raven causing him to cum inside of the brunette. They kissed once more and fell back onto the small bed.

"H-How... w-was that?" Kevin spoke between his sharp inhales.

Ben only grinned and waited for his breath to return to him. His body was spread out on Kevin's and his arms were still around his neck. And after a moment Kevin smirked and spoke up.

"Again?" Ben grinned and sat up.

"Again!"

--

This is my half of the fic trade with pookturtles Much love to you lol

I worked pretty diligently on this so yeah. I'm just trying to get more people into BeVin in hopes that we'll get some new stories and art. I've felt so deprived lately... help me D;

Oh and I don't own Ben 10 Ben 10 Alien Force or any of the characters... Break my heart in two why dun cha for remindin' me!

Midesko


End file.
